Who is he?
by pretty misty blue
Summary: What happens when Fin starts dating another guy? How will Reef feel about the this and why is Jonny more upset than normal?Find out and read and this is my first fanfiction so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Stoked or any names. I dont anything until i grow up._**

* * *

_**BBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!! BBBBEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BBBBEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!**_

"Will someone shut that alarm up already?!?!" Lo yelled getting up for another day of work for Surfers Paradise. She is kind of getting use to working but she just love to complain about it.

"I'm on it."Emma smiled getting out of bed. She walked to the annoying bell and press snooze. She stretched out her arms and went to go get her pirate waitress uniform.

"We have to get up to another day of cleaning toilets, and feeding kooks, and taking care of brats." Fin yawned getting up. She was kind of mad to be waiting up from such a good dream about a certain flaming red haired boy. She put her maid uniform on and groaned. Stupid dream. Reef would never like me more than a friend. He only thinks about those super hot girly kooks that are all about the looks and not the waves.

She just keeps thinking the same thing over and over while walking over to the hotel. She didn't talk to others and was about 5 yards ahead of the group.

**RPOV**

I wonder why Fin wasn't talking to me. This morning when I saw her I decided to say something nice for once and she just looked at me with a sad look. I wonder why she never wants to talk about what happen in 'MaReefLAnd' she just changes the subject before I could even start talking about it. I look at her as she was a head of everyone else. She looked like she was thinking about something. She lifted her head up a bit and the sun hit her blonde gorgeous hair and her smooth curves fitting perfectly in her yellow matching maid uniform. She was so –

"Hey bro, what ya think in about in that surfing mind?"Broseph smirk in at his friend.

"What? Nothing! Nothing at all!" He said a little too quickly.

"Oohhh! I get it bro! Ya think in bout Fin."

"No I'm not!!!" he shouted. Everyone looked at them. He groaned out loud and had his head down in embarrassment.

"Bro, it's cool to think bout Fin." Broseph said putting a hand on this friend shoulder.

**FPOV**

I was about a yard away from the hotel and then-BANG!!! I was on the floor with a wicked headache. O my god what kook did this is in for some serious pain. That's when I notice the kook was on me and I opened my eyes to see who was there.

That's how it all started.

"Sorry." The boy said getting off of Fin. As soon he was up fully up he gave her a hand for help. She looked at his for a second and she decided to take it.

"Thanks." she said rubbing her head looking the eyes of the boy. He was about the height of Reef and Broseph. He had blue eyes as the ocean that you can get lost in. He had dark brown hair that was short but had spikes (not the Goth spikes but the cute kind. IT'S hard to explain.) He wore light blue surfer shorts with no shirt on showing his hard rock abs and blue sapphire seashell necklace.

"So, um... I'm totally sorry about that. I should have been paying attention. It's just I heard this place has some totally wicked waves and I kind of was daydreaming." He said holding his flaming red surfboard.

"Yeah, I can't blame you. Sometimes I get lost in my on world when in the ocean waves." Fin was smiling now. She forgave as soon he talked about surfing.

"My name is Fin." She put her hand put to him.

"Cool, I'm Mike." He grabs her hand and shakes it. He keep his had intertwined with hers and looked into her purple eyes (unsure color of eyes, if u knows can u please tell me, thanks.) with a smile.

"Hey Fin- "Lo stopped what she was saying when she saw the scene in front of her. The whole group was there with smiles on their faces but Reef.

"What going on here?" Jonny asked with a Smirk but he still felt sad. He knew Reef liked her.

"What, OH? Nothing is going on I'm just meeting a new…um…friend…yea…a new friend." She tried to bring out a chuckle but didn't work. Now she was real nervous. What did Reef think? Did he care I was holding hands with another guy? What am I saying? He doesn't like you, your just friends.

"So why you two was holding hands bro?" Broseph asked very confused.

"WE JUST SHAKING HANDS!!" I yelled very embarrassed. By then I realize that Mike what writing something. I don't where he got the paper and pen from and really I don't want to know. Right then and there Emma looked at watch.

"O my God!!!! We only got five minutes to get to work." At that everyone ran but me.

"So I guess-"I was interrupted by Reef when he said

"Hey Fin you coming?"

"Yeah, I will be there soon. You can go ahead I'll catch up." He looked at we then at Mike and left.

"So I guess I see you around?" I asked

"Yeah and don't worry I'll try to keep my room clean enough for you." When he said this he was observing my maid uniform and he handed me a paper. "Don't read until you are about to go for lunch." Then he walked away to the beach. I looked him and ran off with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**PLease review this in my first fanfiction ever and for you guys to read better stories from me ( everyones eles stories are great!!!) please give me help. I'm not sure when my next update will be but for now bye, BYe!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do no own Stoked which is very sad for me. **_

_**I soor for my grammar problems there are one of the things I'm working on and sometimes i type the wrong key. I'm still trying is what counts!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review mean or nice.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_RPOV_**

"Uhhh!!!!!" I so pissed that Fin was with that...that...**_guy._**She was so out of his league and was in mine. My blond beautiful surfer maid was hanging with that need a life but dont have one guy. OK, I need to calm down. She was just talking to another guy like Jonny or Broseph. Yeah that it. Just normal friends talking to each other but when we were leaving she stayed to talk to him and not with me. It's just so-

"When are going to start teaching and stop wasting my money dreamer boy?!?" yelled an fat chubby kook that shirt can even cover his belly. I just sighed. have think about Fin later. I'll talk to her at lunch.

"Be right there fatso I mean sir!" The guy just looked at me with a death glare like he was going to sit on me. I better make this a good lesson or my score isn't going to be 8 or higher. I got my surfer board and a pair for the ...guest.... and I started teaching.

**_FPOV_**

"Hey Rose, iI almost done with my room how bout you?" I took a step in room 404 and god it was a mess. I didn't want to know what the green slime that was on the ceiling was and i don't want my imagination thinking about it.

" Sorry Fin, htis might take awhile you can go ahead and have lunch when your done with your room."

"OK, Thanks Rose." She was one of the upsides to having this job.I went to room 405 and finished making the bed and put a nice apple cinnamon scent in the air using some air freshener. I looked at my work and then sat on the floor because I was tired. I looked up at the ceiling and started to shiver of the of the green smile from earlier so i put out the paper i got from Mike and decided to read it.

_What up Fin, I hoping your read this when your lunch is about to start and I was hoping we can get lunch together since yours freinds got in the way and you had to go to work and we can talk more about the ocean.- Mike_

On the back of the letter was his number. I wonder if i should with him or not. He could be a complete kook and kidnap me or he can be a nice guy. Maybe i should ask one of the guys to go with me, but i can't. If I show them that I'm afarid of any thing they will mock me for life. I can handle this my self. Any way he didn't seen that harmless so I would be ok. I'm sure of it. I grab my bag and went to the front of the hotel to tell Jonny that was going out for lunch. On my way there I called Mike and he told me to meet him at the park.

"Hey, Jonny Im going out to lunch today."

"OK."

That's when Lo and Emma came and they overus talking.

" Your going out to lunch, Well im coming to I am so beat from the brats that I need a good meal."Lo said whipping the fake sweat off her forehead.

"You can't come Im going to meet a guy there." I said kind of nervous. I really didn't want them to know but there not point in tricking Lo.

"OMG it's Reef. Your going on a date with Reef."

"I can't believe you guys are hooking up!I knew you guys would hook up!!!" Lo screaming and jumping with with Emma. Unfortunately, Reef was coming right now. He has the worst timing.

"It's not Reef, it's the guy I met earlier, Mike." I just wanted to leave before reef was involed.

"Whats not me and is Mike?" I turned my head and saw Reef. I guess dreams don't come true.

"Fin is going out for lunch with a guy she barely knows." Lo said now filing her nails but she was worried.

"Lo is right. You don't know this guy. He would be murder or even worse." Emma said with fear in her voice.

"I handle myself and I'm going to meet him at the park." I was walking to the door when I felt a strong firm hand holding back. I turned to it was Reef.

" I coming too. We don't want to take chances."

"FINE. Let's get this over with." We left to get on the bus. I was happy that Reef was coming but I would never tell him that.

* * *

**_What will happen when Reef and Fin get there. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen or is it? The next Chapter is about Jonny and why is he mad. IT's so simple. Please review and give me some advice. See you guys later. Bye-bye_**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make this story short and make this story occur in Jonny diary. Sorry I haven't been updating. I had about 4 projects due and I had to make them perfect. Once again sorry and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Dear Emma (new diary name),

WOW. Today I woke up and saw Emma (the real one) brush her hair. It was so beautiful the way she moved the brush up and down and up and down and up-

I can't lose myself here. She caught me looking at her and she turned around and said hi with her beautiful smile. My heart skipped a beat. This was how the conversation went:

"Hey Jonny what's up?'

"Ugh… nothing much, but I have to ask you something."

"Sure what do you have to ask?"  
"Well… I...I j-just want to ask you if…if you w-would like to-

Just out of nowhere Ty came in.

"Shouldn't you guys get going before you're late for work?"

"Right thanks Ty" Emma said with a high pitch in her voice and waved liked an idiot, then she left to go catch up with him. Man, Ty is my bro but sometimes man… sometimes.

Well Emma (the diary), I was so mad that day. I mean yeah this usually happens but I keep on getting closer to her and its staring to hurt me even more. I can't help fall for her orange long hair, tan skin, and pearly white smile. The worst thing is that I think Ty is starting to fall for her too.

* * *

Well thats it. I told you that it was short. PLease review for I get an opion and to get some ideas what should happen with Reef and Fin. That might be the last chapter about them only and then back to jonny and Emma, maybe. PLease review.

OH yeah! I forgot to ask why did one of my reviewers asked my aged. I dont know if it was an insult or what. So please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter so I am happy. Next, story is with "recess" yay!!!****

**_FPOV_**

We were almost at the park. I kept looking at Reef to see how he felt. He had a stern look that I never saw before but sadness in his eyes. I didn't know he would be sad he was the one that wanted to come. I wonder how Mike is going to take this, me walking along with a sexy looking bodyguard. Wait!!! OH God I'm doing it again. I just keep thinking about him. FIN, he does not like you!! GET USE TO IT!!

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Reef must have noticed my head down and my sad expression.

"What wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. I still didn't look up. I felt like I was going to bust out crying (I don't know why but no one else is outside but it's easier for her to cry).

"Fin, are you ok?"

"Peachy, just peachy ok!" I tried holding back the tears. I can't believe I'm about to cry! I'm supposed to be strong and independent, but I can't hold it any more.

"I don't think you're peachy at all, I think something wrong."

"Did you figure that out by yourself, or did an angel just smack the idea upon you!"

"An angel." He smiled trying to light the mood.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?? I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANY MORE!!! I CANT HANDLE NOT ABLE TO DEAL TO LOVE THE ONE I LOVE WHEN HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" Tears are going down my face now, great.

"I know how it feels….I know what you are going through. I… am in love too. She doesn't love me back or notice how hard I try to at least make her smile. She is you. Fin it's you." He hugged Fin tight and pulled her to his tight muscle shirt. Fin was utterly surprised. All she ever what is true.

"I love you too!"Then she kissed him with great force. Reef was shock at first but then kissed back.

"Hey Fin, where were you? I was-

Great Mike just caught me kissing Reef!

"Wow, this is awkward." I said nervously laughing.

"Yeah" Reef added while holding my waist whit one arm and the other starching the back of his neck.

"Mike I know this what you thinking but-

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me!!"

"You bitch!! I had you come here to meet me and you show up kissing your boyfriend! You could have not came and stood me up. Your bitch ass came to make fun of me!! O well cause the only reason I asked your ass here is to bang you!"

That did it. Reef let go of me and punched Mike. Mike was on the floor! YES!

"She's more than that!" Reef yelled. I had to hold him back but not before I kick mike in the gut. So we left the kook on the floor injured. Later we were at "THE OFFICE".

"So I didn't think you would go off like that."

"No one mess with the first lady of" MyReefland"! We both started both started laughing.

"I love you Fin." he said as he pulled me close. My head was on his chest and his arm was around my waist.

"I love the beach." I said smiling. HE looked at me with a pretend sad face.

"And I love you too," I said and kissed him passionately.

"We better go back to work before you-know-how will fire us."

"Yeah, but meet you later after work."

"Maybe…ok, sure." I smiled. We got and left hand by hand.

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED!! The cursing was hard cause I dont curse alot soooo werid. Please review! Oh, Im making a story about recess. I love that show but barely no one makes stories about them any more. SO lets bring them back! BYE!


End file.
